


a little bit further

by kaalee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalee/pseuds/kaalee
Summary: [Harry/Ron, PWP]  Harry is up to something and won't tell Ron what it is.  Featuring a blindfold, a chest of drawers, and a mirror.  mmm...





	a little bit further

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** ~written for the glorious [](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://magicofisis.livejournal.com/) **magicofisis**  and the first fic I've completed in more than seven months. I find it rather apropos that I could finish something in honor of her.  

**a little bit further**

**harry/ron | ~1400 words | nc17**

 

 

::

 

 

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

"Just a little bit further," Harry's voice is just below his ear, tickling vibrations up the side of Ron's neck. Harry's voice is huskier when Ron can't see, or maybe he just doesn't pay enough attention to the sound of it.

 

Ron thinks he may need to start.

 

"Where're we--"

 

"Not telling," Harry murmurs, and this time the shivers trail down Ron's sides when Harry's stubble brushes his neck. "So stop bloody asking."

 

Ron smiles. He's usually the foul-mouthed one; clearly something is going on.

 

Another turn, four steps on a rather cool floor and then Harry stops him. Automatically Ron looks around, but can't see anything through the blindfold. Harry tugs out Ron's shirttails and unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off quickly. Ron hears it land when a button clicks the floor, but he still doesn't know where they are. He forgets wondering when Harry touches his trousers. Harry's slower this time, more deliberate: tracing Ron's skin just under the top of the fabric, around and around, dipping down once or twice near his hipbones, before resting his hand over the zipper.

 

Ron's already hard.

 

He hears the whisper of Harry pulling off his own clothes, feels the movements, but Harry's hand never leaves the front of his trousers. When his hand starts pressing, Ron presses back. Slowly, Harry unzips his trousers and pushes them down along with his boxers.

 

"Step out now," Harry says, and Ron does. 

 

This time, when Harry presses against him there's only skin. Warm, smooth, against-him skin. Harry's chest covers his back and he nips once on Ron's neck... once, but enough to set fire to the nerves there and bloody hell, Ron doesn't even _need_ to see.

 

"God," he pants, "god, Harry, I--" He can't help himself.

 

Harry crosses his arms over Ron's chest, holding him briefly before sliding one hand down to splay on his belly while he pushes against Ron, rocking his hips until his cock nestles in the crease of Ron's arse.

 

"Just wait," Harry murmurs, curling his other arm up over Ron's shoulder and kissing his neck again. "There's more."

 

Harry loosens the blindfold, Ron feels it slip down over his ears and rest loosely on his collarbone, and Ron blinks when he sees them both looking back at him. 

 

A mirror.

 

They're in front of Harry's chest of drawers. 

 

Naked.

 

Harry's half smile doesn't reveal much, but he's clearly been thinking about this. Dozens of candles shine behind them, floating at various heights. Harry starts trailing his fingertips over Ron's lower abdomen and Ron sucks a breath. He looks down at Harry's fingers, but Harry stops and murmurs,

 

"Look at me."

 

When Ron does, Harry continues the slow touch over Ron's skin, dipping into his navel and then sliding lower and lower still. Slow, slow... but they never move slow like this. They're blokes, for fuck's sake. It's always grab-rub-pull-tug-moan-jerk-yes. When it's slow, slow like this, slow like Harry behind him, warm and naked and not even inside him... when it's like this... 

 

Ron feels everything.

 

He leans back against Harry, not letting his eyes break contact, then reaches around to hold Harry's low back. Harry always loves it when Ron presses into the muscles of his back and his eyelids flutter when Ron digs in with his fingers. He kisses Ron's neck, then murmurs something Ron can't hear. The last time Harry surprised him like this had been one of the worst days of work ever. It's work this time, too. Always work. Rather a bit of unnecessary and insane drama that just seems to dissolve when Harry touches him. Harry seems to have a sort of sixth sense about these things, Ron thinks, maybe even that he--

 

Then Harry pulls his hips back, presses a wet finger just inside him, and Ron's mind helpfully switches off. He rather likes his ability to do that.

 

Harry doesn't move his finger, just leans forward until his lips touch Ron's ear, their eyes still locked, and he says,

 

"I want you to watch me fuck you."

 

(god)

 

After that... after that, how can Ron think, how can he move, breathe, stand when all he thinks is yes and more and Harry now. He always wants this, this touching, this feeling, this helplessness, this... _Harry_. Time speeds up, or maybe it doesn't, but Harry's pushing inside now. Harry pauses, pulls open the bottom drawer with his toes and rests his foot on it. Ron gasps, his eyes burning as they're watching Harry's bore into him, and oh, he's deep now.

 

It's hard to stay upright, hard to know what to focus on, so Ron digs his fingers in the wood in front of him and wraps one hand overhead to grasp Harry's back. Harry licks a long line down along Ron's underarm, his eyes lidded and low, and tightens his fingers on Ron's hip.

 

They thrust together, rocking, panting, swearing... still looking. There's nothing slow about this anymore. Candles bob and flicker behind them, Ron can see Harry's eyelashes, and every movement is more, more, more. Harry's pupils are blown wide, his mouth is open, and Ron can feel Harry's thigh start to tremble.

 

"I-" Harry's voice cracks. And that. The simple, involuntary, bloody _perfect_ sound of Harry's voice losing sends Ron reeling.

 

Harry grabs for Ron's cock, fisting it as he drives inside again and again until Ron's skin alights and his nerves batter him from the inside. Pleasure flows under his skin... coiling within him until--

 

until--

 

until _Harry_.

 

Harry moans and buries his face in Ron's neck, biting down and pulling Ron into--

 

into, _god_ , into shuddering waves that start inside and flow outward until he can't... he can't move.

 

Not that he would consider moving for at least a fortnight anyway.

 

After a small eternity, Ron catches Harry's eye in the mirror and grins. "Reckon I scratched the furniture, mate. Sorry."

 

"Needed a new chest of drawers anyway," Harry says, winking and pulling slowly out of Ron. "Figured this was as good a way as any."

 

Ron snorts, then pulls open the top drawer and rummages around for a pair of Harry's boxers to wear. "So this was just a ploy--"

 

"To get some new furniture, yeah." Harry pulls out a pair of his own and pulls them on.

 

"We could use a new sofa," Ron says. "Maybe you should invent ways for me to break it."

 

"Way ahead of you, mate," Harry says, catching Ron's hand and pulling him in for a kiss before walking out of the bedroom, "way ahead of you."

 

Ron grins and follows Harry out of the bedroom. 

 

He finds he's rather looking forward to Harry's new plan.

 

 

::

 

 

 

~thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
